Genius
by ALittleBitofEverything101
Summary: Season 1 Episode 6. Takes place right after Gaius asks Merlin if anyone ever told him he was a genius. Arthur walks in and romantic banter ensues. One-shot.


**So, this is kind of my challenge to myself. I'm writing one fanfiction for each episode of Merlin. Some are one-shots, some are longer stories. I ran out of ideas for fanfictions so this is how I'm dealing with that. If anyone has any prompts for me, feel free to leave it in a review and if I write it after I finish writing these 65 stories, I'll dedicate it to you… so, thanks. And I give you Season 1 Episode 6.**

**Summary: Takes place right after Gaius asks Merlin if anyone ever told him he was a genius. Arthur walks in and romantic banter ensues. One-shot.**

**Story 6: You're A Genius**

Gaius stared at Merlin amazed. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a genius?" Gaius asked him. Merlin never ceased to amaze him.

Merlin opened his mouth to respond, but he was cut off. "Please. That would imply that Merlin can actually do something right," a voice said from the entrance to Uther's chambers.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I can do something right. You on the other hand can't resist being an arrogant, pompous dollop-head," Merlin said jokingly. He didn't need to turn to know that Arthur would be entering. He recognized the prince's voice.

"Merlin, one day you won't believe how much of an idiot you are," Arthur teased. He couldn't help the affectionate note that crept into his voice.

Gaius shook his head. He would never understand the friendship that had formed between the two boys. Half the time they acted like they hated each other and the other half, they acted like the best of friends. Fear settled in Gaius's stomach as he wondered how long Arthur had been standing there.

"And one day sire, you are not going to believe how big of a prat you are," Merlin tossed back.

Gaius's eyebrows shot up his forehead. How could Merlin be taking this so lightly? "My lord," Gaius said respectfully. "What are you doing here? How long have you been standing there?"

Merlin paled, realizing how careless he had been.

"I just got here Gaius," Arthur told him. "I was looking for you. I found Edwin. He's dead."

"Did you alert the guards?" Gaius asked calmly.

"No," Arthur told him. "I was hoping you would examine him. Figure out how he died." Merlin coughed to hide his chuckle. It didn't take a physician to realize that Edwin had been killed with an axe. Merlin had been too worried about Gaius and Uther to remove any evidence.

"I am no longer Court Physician," Gaius pointed out slightly harsher than he had intended.

"Well, it does seem that we are in need of a Court Physician," Arthur said slowly. "And I can't think of anyone else better to fill the position."

Gaius bowed. "I will go see to it," he promised.

Gaius started to leave and Merlin followed. "Merlin!" Arthur cried indignantly. "You can't just leave my father unattended!"

"Why not? He's fine!" Merlin protested.

"He's fine? But how? He had Morgana's illness," Arthur pointed out confused.

"No," Merlin corrected. "He had something else. Gaius made a tincture that cured him."

Arthur looked down at his father hopefully. "He's healed? He's okay?" Arthur asked. He was looking for a confirmation.

"Yes sire," Merlin promised.

Arthur let out a brief joyful chuckled, before he composed himself. It wouldn't do to look weak in front of Gaius and Merlin. "You still can't leave him until he wakes," Arthur pointed out.

Merlin groaned in defeat. "Fine," Merlin said bitterly. "I'll stay. I'll come to you if there's any change in the king, Gaius."

Gaius nodded. He was puzzling over Merlin and Arthur. No one else would get away with speaking to Arthur like that.

The second Gaius was out the door, Arthur turned to Merlin. "When will he wake?" Arthur asked.

"Not for a couple of hours," Merlin told him.

Wordlessly, Merlin followed Arthur to his chambers. Once the door closed behind him, Merlin turned to Arthur. "Can't leave the king alone, huh?" He asked jokingly.

Arthur took a step closer to Merlin. "What happened?" Arthur asked, ignoring Merlin's joke.

Merlin hesitated before he told him. They hadn't had a chance to talk since Morgana first got sick. Merlin told him everything. He told him about Edwin harming Morgana just so he could cure her. He told him about Edwin almost killing Gaius and Uther. He told him everything.

When he had finished talking, Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin. He tilted Merlin's chin up so Merlin was looking at him. "Thank you for saving my father. I know how you feel about him," Arthur told him sincerely. "I know you didn't have to."

"How I feel about Uther means nothing. All that matters is how I feel about his son," Merlin pointed out.

"Oh?" Arthur asked smugly. "And how do you feel about his son?"

"I feel that his son is an arrogant prat, but that I love him anyway," Merlin said. Merlin leaned up and pressed his lips to Arthur's.

When they broke apart, Arthur leaned his forehead against Merlin's. "I think Gaius is getting suspicious," Arthur told him. "Perhaps it's time to tell him our little secret."

"I don't know," Merlin said hesitantly.

"You know that he's trustworthy," Arthur pointed out. "He's kept your magic secret all this time."

"Are we really going to talk about Gaius right now?" Merlin asked him.

"No, I suppose not," Arthur told him, leaning down and claiming his lips for his own.

Neither of them heard the knock on the door. They were too immersed in their kiss. They did however hear the sharp intake of breath, indicating they had an audience.

They broke apart, both flushing deeply. They looked up shocked to see Gaius. The shock on their face was nothing compared to the shock in Gaius's expression.

Merlin looked at the ground, more embarrassed than he had ever been before. He had no idea what to say. Neither, it appeared, did Arthur.

What was the protocol when your guardian walks in on you kissing a man, the prince of Camelot nonetheless.

After a long, painful silence, Gaius finally broke it. "Well, this explains a lot," he said, shuffling uncomfortably.

Merlin looked up at Gaius confused. "What?" He asked uncertainly.

"I was wondering how you got away with talking to the prince like that. I've seen Arthur put people in the stocks for much less than that," Gaius pointed out. "And I think the longest a servant has ever lasted before is a matter of weeks. Two or three months max. And the entire time they were in his service, it was clear he was just waiting to fire them. It's different with you. At least now I know why."

If possible, Merlin flushed deeper. "I do not treat Merlin different than any other servant I've had," Arthur insisted stubbornly. Gaius shot Arthur an incredulous look. Arthur sighed. "Not that much differently," he muttered.

Gaius raised his eyebrows. "You threw daggers at your old servant while he was getting your target," Gaius pointed out.

"I can't do that with Merlin," Arthur pointed out. "He's not as fast as my last servant."

"Quite the contrary," Gaius said calmly. "He's much faster and not nearly as uncoordinated."

"Did you just call Merlin coordinated?" Arthur asked, raising his eyebrow. That he would not settle for.

Gaius chuckled softly. "Not at all Sire," he said. "Just that he's less uncoordinated."

Arthur opened his mouth to argue then closed it. He knew Gaius's words were true.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Gaius said.

When the door closed behind him, Arthur turned to Merlin. "Did that just happen?" He asked uncertainly.

"Uh huh," Merlin confirmed. He was incapable of saying anything else.

"Well then," Arthur said, struggling to find the words.

Merlin it seemed, didn't want him to find the words. "Can we please just forget that just happened?" He asked hopefully.

"That's fine with me," Arthur agreed eagerly.

He pulled Merlin close to him and kissed him gently. Merlin broke the kiss briefly. With a flash of gold, both could hear the door lock. Merlin leaned up and captured Arthur in a passionate kiss. There would be no more interruptions.

**Review please!**


End file.
